


Final Pun-tasy for Ignis Fluff Week

by HisGlasses



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bad Puns, Other, Puns & Word Play, but really most of it are bad jokes, hints of ignoct - Freeform, hints of promptis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 03:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisGlasses/pseuds/HisGlasses
Summary: For day 6 of Ignis Fluff Week: "Are you laughing yet?"All them puns. I tried Iggy, I really tried.





	Final Pun-tasy for Ignis Fluff Week

**Author's Note:**

> Come and hunt me down on my [tumblr](https://his-pair-of-spare-glasses.tumblr.com/post/168569202486/ignis-fluff-week-day-6-masterpost-all-the-puns)!

**The Trash King**  
Ignis was looking at the stranger in front of them. Wine red hair hanging in strands from under a black fedora and over golden eyes. His face was framed with stubbles of the same colour, dimming down his mischievous grin. Ragged clothing, yet too pompous to have been picked up from any normal garbage box. He bent over to whisper into the Prince's ear.  
"Noct, this is no ardynary man."

* * *

**Icy atmosphere**  
Noctis had never been the best at thinking through plans before acting. This time, his actions resulted in a glacial Vesperpool, not only their hunt but also his friends frozen in place. As soon as the spell wore off, Prompto slapped the shoulder of his buddy, who was making his way out of the water with clattering teeth. "Dude. _You_ will never ever use ice magic on a lake. Never. Ever." Ignis, who was approaching to drape his own jacket around his royal duty to warm him up agreed.  
"Indeed, Noct. That ice magic of yours sent shivas through my spine."  
The air was indeed very cold that day.

* * *

**Christmas punning**  
Soft snowflakes danced around the window frames on that december evening. The apartment was clean and, for once in a while, it had been Noctis‘ doing. The floor was so-so clean but at least the remains of instant foods and pizza orderings weren’t seaming the laminate anymore. Noctis was so thoughtful as to set up the tree, although the decoration was rather poorly made. But the candles lit in the room and the cinnamon and tangerine smell in the air made a nice atmosphere, perfect for Christmas.  
When the doorbell rang, Noctis was up on his feet and at the door a hint too quickly. Behind the door was none other than Ignis, hair combed neatly over his brows, glasses on spot. Everything as usual. Besides the hideous Christmas themed suit in bright reds and greens he somehow had decided to wear. Noctis made a face.  
"Specs what’s this supposed to be? Didn’t we agree on you coming over in a Santa costume?"  
Ignis chuckled. "So, what does this look to you if I may ask?", he returned amused.  
The black-haired boy grimaced. "Not like Santa, I guess?"  
"Oh, Noct, please. It is me, Igmas Presentia, wishing you a very merry Igmas."  
Noct very much hoped he didn’t literally slam the door into his adviser’s face.

* * *

**silver truth**  
Journeys in the Regalia could be long, especially when they were headed for Ravatogh. The sun high in the sky, Prompto was in a hell of a good mood, not stopping his chattering for the whole drive. The whole two hour drive, babbling in one go. About the great weather, great photo ops, great music, great anything.  
When they finally arrived at their destination, he fell silent at the sight of enormous bugs, crawling into their direction and his companions sighed in relief.  
"So the saying ‘speech is silver, silence is gold’ is true after all", Gladio said exhausted.  
Ignis pinched the bridge of his nose. "So it was thought through, when they named Prompto ‘Argentum’, which also leads to the fact that you should never ask Cindy to marry you. You are not fit for the name ‘Aurum’, I’m afraid, unless you decide to hold your tongue. It would be out of character."  
Their laughter was the payback for the noisy ride.

* * *

**A matter of style**  
In the evening of the official coming of age party for the Crown Prince of Lucis, the person in question was standing in front of his closet, wearing nothing but his briefs. His loyal adviser was standing next to him, carefully analysing the repertory of clothing available to choose. "Does it have to be all ‘formal’-formal? I mean, can’t I just go with a normal black shirt and vest?"  
Green eyes critically eyed the rather exposed body, which made Noctis faintly blush in embarrassment. "Well, you certainly cannot walk around the halls like this, Highness", the advisor remarked with a smug grin tugging at his lips. He summoned the Royal Raiment from a dark corner of the closet. "I’d like to think that a suit would be most fitting for the occasion. Besides it suits you."  
"Argh, Specs…" Noctis rolled his eyes, the embarrassment instantly switching to annoyance. But he would not lose to Ignis’ puns today. "Alright then. Suit yourself."  
Ignis raised one brow. "I’m already wearing one, Noct."  
This is when Noctis realised he would never win.

* * *

**A different kind of lingerie**  
"So, the thing you wanted to talk about? "  
Gladio took a sip of his lemon squash, glancing over to Ignis who was meticulously wiping his corrective lenses. After he settled the frames back onto his face, he directed himself towards the big man in front of him.  
"Well, I think I’ve come up—"  
"Really now, Iggy? " Gladio grunted. Ignis tsked at him reproachfully breathing out an exasperated sigh.  
"Let me finish, if you would? I’ve come up with a present for Noct’s birthday. As he is coming of age, I thought I might go for something… daring. "  
Gladio lifted his brows, a funny grin on his lips. "You know what? That sounds really lewd coming from you."  
"I actually thought about… a lot, concerning the Prince’s age and found something I think I’d highly appreciate to see him… wear. I am positive it would make him gain in charm and… sexappeal in an instant." Ignis tried to hide a shrewd smile behind the rim of his coffee cup.  
"Whoa. Out with it." The lanky man put down his cup and signalled him to bend over the table with a flick of his finger.  
"Punderwear. "

* * *

**measures of deescalation**  
It was the sixth day in a row Ignis had to remind Noctis to finally clean his bloody apartment. Piles of worn and dirty clothing were mixing with the fresh laundry Ignis had brought over just a day ago and open packages of half-eaten somethings were scattered around the floor. In the midst of all this both of the young men stood, shouting at each other.  
"I’m not your pet Ignis, so get the fuck out of here and leave me alone!" Noctis threw at him, even though he didn’t really mean it. Ignis let out a frustrated growl, pulling his brows together in a solid v-line.  
"Fine. You leave me no choice then but to do this. You are going to hate me for this."  
"Oh? I don’t think you can make me hate you more than I already do!"  
"You are an absolutely obNOCTious person!", Ignis bellowed.  
There was a moment of silence before Noctis deflated and burst out into laughter, confirming that he really hated him. There was tea and pastry after they had finished the cleaning.

* * *

**The sickness**  
When Noctis skimmed over the reports of the latest conference Ignis had dropped into the table. On one of the he spotted something about a sickness spreading over in Leide and Duscae, which attracted his attention. He needed to ask Ignis about this.  
"Hey Specs, that… disease overrunning the lands. What’s that about?”  
Ignis, who had been doing the dishes briefly turned around.  
"Ah, yes. It is kind of an urgent matter actually. I am afraid to tell you that… I too have fallen victim to it."  
Noctis’s eyes widened in shock.  
"No way! Are you alright?! What have you been diagnosed with?!"  
Ignis sighed and turned around dramatically.  
"It’s incurable alas. They said it to be a pundemic disease."  
"…"

* * *

**Too silent**  
It was a quiet evening. At least for Ignis it was. Noctis had Prompto come over. For videogames, as he had said. So Ignis took advantage of the prince being occupied to read in the spare room of the apartment. After some time the brawling of the two boys next room had went suspiciously quiet. Ignis feared they might have fallen asleep, so he laid down his book and picked up some of the spare blankets from the closet.  
As he opened his door, the two teenagers tumbled against him, taking him down to the floor with them. Ignis wriggled himself up into a seated position and stared at the two boys, who had obviously been making out. He ordered them out of his room immediately.  
Before he closed the door Ignis looked at them with piercing eyes.  
"Apologies, but I wasn’t aware you had Noct on my door."

* * *

**healthy nutrition**  
The weather around Cape Caem had been bad for days. Nobody wanted to leave the warm and cozy shed so they had to deal with what was left of their food supplies. Ignis pursed his lips, knowing that this was going to get difficult. Noctis would probably go on strike if he saw, but as he wasn’t willing to neither go fish nor drive to the next grocery store with him, he might as well have to deal with it.  
Noctis disgusted face confirmed his premonition.  
“Beaaans? No way Specs, I’m not downing this. You sure there is nothing else?”  
Ignis sighed.  
“Well, there is, but I am afraid you wouldn’t eat that either, so please just finish your bowl.”  
“Please, it can’t be that bad? What is it?”  
Ignis raised his hand, showing him with a smirk.  
“Well, if you prefer to have this, I’ll _Aegirly Root_ for you.”  
While Prompto and Gladio were rolling on the floor, Noctis stomped away, preparing himself to face the cold and stormy rain with a dark scowl on his face.


End file.
